Because of Choco Bank
by sehoon trash
Summary: Kim Jongin akan bermain web drama! Bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika ia mengetahuinya? - "Kim Jongin aku bersumpah aku sangat sangat membencimu" - Oh Sehun. "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun" - Kim Jongin. A KAIHUN's FIC! ( UPDATED THE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR CHANBAEK / KAIHUN SHIPPERS, THANK U! )
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF CHOCO BANK**

 **A KAIHUN's FIC**

 **MAIN CAST :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **SUPPORT CAST :** Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, etc.

 **GENRE :** Comedy, romance

 **RATED : T**

" _ **Kim Jongin**_ **aku bersumpah aku sangat sangat membencimu" - Oh Sehun**

" **Dan aku juga mencintaimu,** _ **Sehun**_ **" - Kim Jongin**

 **WARNING : TYPO(s), BL, Crack Pair. Gak suka ya jangan baca, ok?**

 _BRAK._

Terlihat sebuah pintu kamar dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa dan _uh oh_ , tidakkah kau sadar ada singa betina yang siap mengamuk kapan saja? _Heol._

"Apakah aku harus menendang bokong indah mu agar kau tidak lupa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamar orang lain, **Tuan Kim Yang Terhormat?** " Pemuda berkulit pucat - ralat - pale skin itu sengaja menekan kata Tuan Kim Yang Terhormat karena ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan kekasih _nya._

"Sehun," Tegur pemuda berwajah angelic - sebut saja Suho atau Joonmyeon -

" _Hyung_ , biar saja. Lagipula dia sudah keterlaluan, asal kau tau saja. Jika sekali dua kali _sih_ masih bisa ini sudah beribu-ribu kali, _hyung._ Kau mau pintu kamar kita rusak hanya gara-gara si hitam ini? Kau mau manager _hyung_ memarahi kita? Kalau aku _sih_ tidak, terimakasih." _Tuh kan,_ si pale skin malah ngambek.

Sementara si korban amukan singa betina malah nyengir tidak jelas. _Mungkin gila. Eh tapi kan dia memang sudah gila,_ pikir Joonmyeon.

"Sehun sayang kau harus tau. Ini berita baik, demi tuhan aku sangat senang ~" Pemuda lainnya, yang berkulit hitam - _atau si korban -_ berbicara dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"APA?!" Tanya Sehun judes. Ia masih kesal dengan insiden _mari membanting pintu kamar Sehun dan Joonmyeon hyung_ tadi.

"Kau pasti akan iri pada ku. Kau tau, aku akan segera membintangi web drama ~" Ucap si hitam - _atau Kim Jongin k.a Kim Kai -_ sambil berputar-putar bahagia.

"DEMI CELANA DALAM CHANYEOL HYUNG- KAU SERIUS?!" Sehun malah terlonjak dan Joonmyeon hanya menutup telinganya. _Dasar maknae sinting_ , monolognya.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan dan _sexy_ ini berbohong hm?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya dan _uhhh_ itu sangat _sexy_ asal kau tau.

"O-oh begitu, selamat deh." _Semoga web dramanya gagal total._ Doa jahat Sehun dalam hati.

"EKHEM, maknae-maknae ku tersayang, hyung keluar ya? Jujur saja, aku sudah terlalu lelah menjadi _orang ketiga_." Joonmyeon berujar dengan nada suara yang ia buat sesedih-nya.

"Oh baiklah hyung, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku dan Sehun _ku!"_ Jongin berujar semangat dan melambai-lambai ria kepada Joonmyeon.

* * *

 **BECAUSE OF CHOCO BANK**

Setelah Joonmyeon keluar, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. _Padahal biasanya mereka itu pasangan paling bawel lho._

"Ini" Jongin memberikan kumpulan kertas yang sudah digabung menjadi satu kepada Sehun.

"Itu _script_ nya, aku ingin belajar dengan mu saja." Jongin melanjutkan sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Joonmyeon dan Sehun.

"What the- kenapa tidak dengan Chanyeol hyung atau Kyungsoo hyung saja?! Kau tau kan aku belum pernah membintangi drama apapun." Oh tidak, Sehun mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang diajarkan Baekhyun kepada Sehun. _Dan cara itu manjur sekali._

"U-um i-itu duh." Jongin mendadak gugup.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" Sehun malah terkejut melihat perubahan kekasihnya, awalnya seperti seorang perawan tua yang akhirnya menikah, sekarang malah seperti seorang lelaki yang tertangkap sedang selingkuh. _Duh._

"Kau baca saja _script_ nya sendiri." Akhirnya, meskipun ada maksud terselubung _sih_ di dalamnya. ' _Dan semoga saja setelah ini arwahku masih bisa merasakan nikmat dunia.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sehun pun mulai sibuk membaca _script_ yang diberikan Jongin. Ia meneliti apakah ada kejanggalan sampai Jongin harus belajar padanya, terlihat dari matanya yang terus melihat kalimat per kalimat. Dan selanjutnya matanya membesar - _sebesar mata Kyungsoo -_ ketika melihat rentetan kalimat di dalam _script_ itu.

' **KIM EUN HAENG ( KAI ) MENCIUM HA CHO CO ( PARK EUN BIN)'**

Apa-apaan?!

Oh tidak.

Sehun pun kembali mengulang membaca kalimat itu.

Ia merasa pusing.

Disana tertulis:

Kai akan mencium Eun Bin

WHAT THE HELL.

Kai akan mencium orang lain selain dirinya.

Kai akan merasakan bibir orang lain.

Bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan, menyesap rasa bibir masing-masing, saling melumat, lalu- _STOP._ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"KIM JONGIN MATI KAUUUUUUU!" Segera saja Jongin lari tunggang langgang menuju kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakan membahana Oh Sehun, ckck.

"OH SEHUN ADA APA?!" Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun - Joonmyeon ketika Sehun mulai berteriak keras.

"KIM JONGIN AKU BERSUMPAH AKU SANGAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU." Sehun merasa badannya mulai terdorong menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia masih merasa pusing setelah membaca _script_ itu.

"Ada apa hm?" Ah itu suara Baekhyun, Sehun hanya menunduk lemas. Ia sebenarnya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

"H- _hyung_ hiks, J-jongin a-akan m-mencium wanita lain." Sehun menangis, sesegukan lagi.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu berteriak marah-marah?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya, pasangan maknae ini sangat lucu, serius.

" _HYUNG_ KAU SEHARUSNYA BERADA DI PIHAKKU! KENAPA KAU- hmmmppppffftttt" Sehun memukul tangan Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya erat.

"Kau tau, suaramu itu cempreng, jadi jangan berteriak. Paham?" Baekhyun berujar santai dan dibalas rengutan kesal dari Sehun.

"Sehun..." Baekhyun mulai serius, dan itu adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Lihat saja, ia malah menahan tawanya sekarang.

"JANGAN TERTAWA BODOH ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU SIALAN." Baekhyun memberungut tak suka. Memang apa salahnya _sih_ dia jadi serius sebentar, pikirnya.

"Baik, lanjutkan _hyung_." Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya marah-marah pada Jongin. Itu kan, mimpinya sejak lama, menjadi aktor, dan ini adalah drama pertama yang akan ia perankan. Pasti ia sangat senang, makanya ia menerimanya secara langsung tanpa membaca _script_ terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun menahan nafas dan memperhatikan reaksi Sehun sesaat.

"Mungkin saat ia membaca _script_ nya iya sama frustasinya denganmu. Pasti ia memikirkan perasaanmu dan para fans. Aku yakin. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia terlanjur menerima. Tidak mungkin kan dibatalkan mendadak?" Baekhyun sudah bisa berujar santai sekarang. Lega, pikirnya.

"Tapi _hyung,_ kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku." Sehun berbicara dengan nada putus asa. Ia frustasi, serius.

"Eits, kata siapa? Aku pernah merasakan rasanya berada di posisimu. Kau tidak ingat, Chanyeol bermain film? Ia juga akan berciuman dengan Shan Shan jie. Memang awalnya aku agak sedih mendengarnya, tapi _toh_ itu kan mimpinya, makanya aku merelakannya saja." Baekhyun melihat reaksi Sehun yang berpikir keras dan tersenyum simpul.

"Minta maaflah padanya, ia pasti sedih karena melihatmu yang _ngambek_ dengannya." Setelah menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar Sehun - Joonmyeon dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk berpikir.

* * *

 **BECAUSE OF CHOCO BANK**

Malamnya, seluruh member EXO ( termsuk Jongdae dan Minseok ) sedang memakan makan malamnya yang diselingi dengan sedikit candaan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae. Tetapi ada yang berbeda, biasanya dua maknae EXO pasti akan sibuk berlovey dovey ria. Sekarang? _Duduk sebelahan aja engga._

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada dua maknae kopi-susu.

Baekhyun segera menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk dia. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja karena ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh ifnif sufngghuf lwfzath" Ucap Jongdae tak jelas.

"Jongdae, kalau makan dihabisin dulu, jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu." Minseok menegur kelakuan buruk Jongdae.

"Oh baiklah maaf _hyung,_ aku tak akan mengulangnya." Setelah berhasil menelan makanannya Jongdae mengatakan hal itu dengan santai.

' _Halah palingan nanti diulang lagi.'_ Pikir Minseok.

"Maknae ku tersayang, sekarang giliranmu yang mencuci piring oke? Awas jika dirimu meninggalkan piring kotor ini, aku tak akan menyediakan jatah makan mu satu minggu!" Sisi ibu tiri Kyungsoo keluar _deh_. Ancamannya selalu saja seperti itu, _padahal tidak pernah mempan_.

Karena sedang dilanda kegalauan, Sehun menerima perintah itu dengan _lapang dada_ saja. Daripada nolak terus kabur. _Nanti aku gak dapet jatah makan seminggu, sorry aja aku sih gamau_ , pikirnya.

"Baik _hyung._ " Ujar Sehun pelan.

Sehun pun segera mengangkat piring-piring dan gelas-gelas _hyung_ nya yang akan dicuci. Banyak sekali, pikirnya. _Ini yang makan siapa sih?! Gajah gak makan setahun?!_ Gerutu Sehun.

"Sini biar aku bantu." Oh tidak, suara itu.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin. Silahkan membaca _script_ mu saja, aku bisa sendiri _kok_." Sehun kan masih ngambek, jadi sekarang dia masih judes ke Jongin.

Setelah tidak mendapat balasan dari Jongin, Sehun segera memulai ritual mencuci piring _para gajah yang tidak makan setahun_ itu.

Keadaan hening. Sehun masih sibuk mencuci piring, sementara Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat kelakuan Sehun yang hanya diam saja. Ia lebih suka menghadapi amukan Sehun daripada melihat Sehun yang diam saja.

GREP

"Sehun aku minta maaf." Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun, dan Sehun? Tentu saja terkejut.

"J-jong l-lepas, a-aku mau mencuci piring." Sehun mencoba memfokuskan diri ke pekerjaannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku." _OH TIDAK,_ Jongin memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher mulus Sehun.

"J-jonginiehh ~ g-geliiihh ~." Tentu itu geli, Oh Sehun _kan_ sangat sensitif.

Segera saja Jongin membalikan tubuh ramping Sehun dan langsung melahap bibir _pinkish_ itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Rasanya selalu manis, dan tak pernah berubah, monolog Jongin.

Sehun yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jongin hanya membulatkan mata sipitnya sambil mengerjap lucu. _Aw._

Kecupan itu masih berlanjut, hanya kecupan, bukan _frenchkiss_ kok. Walaupun diitambah dengan sedikit lumatan _sih._

Setelah mendapatkan pukulan _sayang_ di dadanya, Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sehun. Sehun _sih_ masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Sehun..." Setelah beberapa detik dalam mode _freeze_ nya, Jongin pun berbicara dengan pelan.

"Y-ya Jongin?" Jawab Sehun takut-takut.

"Kau tau alasan aku belajar menghapal _script_ itu denganmu? Karena adegan itu. Aku bisa saja minta diajarkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ , tapi apa kau mau melihat aku berciuman dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Tidak. Sehun tidak mau. Kyungsoo _hyung_ kan cinta pertama Jongin. Tidak tidak tidak!

"T-tapi kenapa kau menerimanya saja? Kau tidak melihat _script_ nya terlebih dahulu?" Sehun berujar malu-malu. _Lucu banget sih,_ pikir Jongin.

"Sehun, itu mimpiku. Karena terlalu senang aku langsung menerimanya saja, aku juga sama terkejutnya ketika mengetahui akan ada _kissing scene_. Kau tau kan, _fans_ kita sangat anarkis," Jongin terkekeh mengingat perilaku _fans-fans_ nya.

Sehun hanya terdiam, menyesal telah merajuk dengan Jongin. _Kenapa Jongin mau aja ya sama aku yang kaya bocah gini?_ Sehun berpikir keras.

"Aku janji, setelah syuting aku akan menraktirmu _bubble tea_ selama satu bulan." Jongin mengelus pipi tembam Sehun.

"Baiklah Jongin aku memaafkanmu." Sehun segera memeluk leher Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di ceruk leher Jongin.

" _Aw_ , my baby sudah tidak merajuk lagi sepertinya." Jongin terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan Sehun tidak peduli.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ya, Sehunie?" Jongin mengelus rambut coklat Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin hanya menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sehun dalam mode manja.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. 

**END**

* * *

HALO! Iya aku author baru, jadi ffnya masih abal-abal. Maaf ya kalo ffnya kurang memuaskan, dapet ide gara-gara Jongin kissing scene terus katanya dia baca script sama Sehun makanya terciptalah ff nista ini HAHAHAHAHA. Anw review ya! ( kalo mau nanya nanya silahkan pm aja ok? )

Best regards,

Sehoon trash


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

HELLOOOOOOOO. Masih inget aku kan? Iya, author baru itu lho.

AKU UDAH BACA SEMUA REVIEWNYA DAN YAAAAAASH, aku seneng karena pada ngasih comment positif + masukan buat aku yang masih baru huhu. Terharu banget and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! ^ 0 ^

Oh iya, aku ada rencana buat bikin ff Choco Bank KaiHun vers. sama ff ChanBaek tapi masih rahasia HEHEHEHE canda.

Sejujurnya aku masih kelas 9, iya, masih kecil apalagi sekarang lagi musim ujian. Tapi aku masih nyempetin ngetik ff dikit-dikit sambil ngerjain tugas. Mungkin sih publishnya baru bisa bulan Mei soalnya udah selesai UN huhu.

Ada yang setuju aku bikin ff Choco Bank Kaihun vers? Apa ff ChanBaek aja? Dimohon sarannya! 감사합니다! ! !

With love

sehoon trash's


End file.
